User blog:RR3Level500/Journey to 100% Completion for v 6.5
Was already at 100% completion and 100% garage when update 6.5 dropped. Will try to track progress to achieve the same in this update. 8/20/18-Update released. Started McLaren 600LT Limited Time Series. Goal now is to finish the Career section of the game first. 8/21/18-Finished the McLaren LTS. Started the series that its in (Elite>>Supercar Revelations). Started "Unleash the Beast" flashback event. 8/22/18-Day 2 of "Unleash the Beast" complete. Finished Supercar Revelations. Now Elite category is 100% complete. Started doing Essential Pagani in anticipation of the upcoming Huayra BC LTS coming up. Then when I get the new BC, I'll just have to go back and fill in its races to reach 100% in that series. Also got free agent today. Used it to do the new/old 10 lapper in Endurance Legends. ' ' 9/10/18 Status update In the last few weeks I have achieved 100% completion in Career by winning the Huayra BC and finishing the last few races in the Essential Pagani series. Now that Career is finished I don't care if they move cars over to motorsports. Motorsports is completed as much as possible without the 2018 Supercars. I completed Supercars Exhibition (2018) and upgraded all three 2018 cars to level 3 upgrades. Hopefully that will be enough to win each car and maintain 100% garage. My plan is to upgrade the Falcon enough to complete the 2018 Season block and leave the other cars at minimum PR to win them. Why the Falcon? Because the Monster livery is cool. Since they are cookie-cutter cars it came down to which livery I liked the best. I've also completed the first two flashbacks and am working on Furai Rising. Should finish it today. The Flashbacks are an easy source of gold when you already have the cars. Still working on Exclusive series, but its a real grind. The Mercedes-Benz Evo is so boring. The car is so slow that it takes forever for the Cup races. I do these while watching TV. Tilt A, baby!! Currently at 59% completion of the Evo series and will complete it just for the 100% game completion goal. The C 11 ES is much more interesting and I'm at 12%. Will limit my bot-slowing here just for fun. Will work on this series when Evo is complete. So to recap current completion percentages: Career-100% Motorsports-95% Exclusive-95% 9/12/18 Status update Just farming now. Next up this weekend is the Jaguar LTS which will be 50 free gold since I already completed the Project Januar series. Plan is to farm and do Jag event. Next week is the 2018 Altima LTS. Already upgraded to all 3s for that from Supercars Exhibition. Still planning on using the Falcon to complete 2018 Supercars series. 9/19/18 Status update Finished Jag LTS this past weekend. Still just farming until Altima LTS. Been doing auto-farming while watching TV, etc. 9/22/18 Status update Finished the 2018 Altima LTS in 24 hours. Will work on the 2018 Supercars series next. I've upgraded the Falcon for series completion over the other two cars, but will see how far I can get with the Altima while I'm waiting for the next Supercar LTS in 7 or 8 days. Also working on finishing the last ES completion. Just have about 10 races left for the Mercedes C11 and the ES category will be at 100% 9/25/18 Status update Finished ES and just doing some farming and auto-farming until the next Supercar LTSs in 3 days. Once I get the Falcon I will finish the last few races in 2018 Supercar Season series. I made it to 92% completion in this series with just the Altima but have chosen to use the Falcon to finish off this series (only the last 3 cup races left to finish after I get the Falcon). Overall completion update as of today: Career 100%, Motorsports 97%, Exclusive Series 100% Regarding gold coins for this update, I am -400 gold from where I started when this update dropped. It would have been worse but I did alot of farming. I'd call this an expensive update. I'm done spending gold for this update (having pre-upgraded the Supercars) so whatever I can get between today and the next update will chip away at that -400 deficit. 9/28 & 9/29/18 Finished the Falcon LTS, then finished the last few cups in 2018 Supercars season. That gave me 100% in the game. Then I went back and did the Holden LTS just for 100% garage. Will farm until next release. Category:Blog posts